The Story of Mary Sue
by Thalia Athene
Summary: Mary Sue was skipping in her backyard when the Gods appear before her... And tell her that she's a Goddess! She becomes Queen of the Gods, and everybody loves her. Mary Sue Parody. Major OOCness. It's my first story, so constructive criticism is welcome.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson & the Olympians or any characters except for Mary Sue and Norma.**

Hi. I'm, like, Mary. Mary Sue. It's very nice to meet you. Let me tell you about myself. I'm sixteen with ADHD and Dyslexia, which caused me to only get A's, unfortunately. I have a very unfortunate past of both my parents dying before I could get to know them and getting adopted by a very rich couple. I've got long, wavy golden hair with violet streaks down to my waist, and stand at 5'6". My eyes are an interesting rainbow color, as well. I'm extremely fit and fast even though I don't exercise that much.

At school, I'm one of those girls that are popular, yet nice at the same time. In fact, I memorized everybody's name on the first day! For some reason, everybody wants to be my friend, and a lot of boys keep stalking me. I always forgive them at the end, and I think that they stop after that. I think. Animals seem to follow my every command, and people always listen to what I say and do as I say. Oh, and my GPA is 5.0.

I was skipping and frolicking in the huge backyard of my house, occasionally looking up at the night sky, when something very strange occurred. There was a bright flash of light, which didn't blind me like it would have others, and suddenly a crowd of people filled my backyard. Instantly, I realized that they were Greek gods, and that all the myths were true. I could easily name each and every one of them without even trying. Suddenly, one strode up to me. I could tell immediately that it was Zeus, King of the Gods. He began talking to me kindly.

"Greetings, Mary Sue! I'm Zeus, King of the Gods!"

"Oh, I knew that already. Greek mythology is real, isn't it?" I interrupted.

Zeus looked at me brightly with a warm expression. "Oh, I forgot how brilliant you are! Since you already know all that, I shall- what do the youths say these days? Cut to the chase?"

"Yes, Zeus. These days, we say 'cut to the chase.'"

The god looked happy to get his facts right. "Ah, yes! Since you already know all that, I shall cut to the chase! Anyways, I am your father, and your mother is Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt, even though she is supposed to be a maiden goddess. You have all the powers of every god as well, even the minor gods."

A twelve-year-old girl with auburn hair and gentle silver eyes stepped out from the crowd. "Hello, my dearest daughter. I am your loving mother, Artemis."

I was absolutely overjoyed. "You're my parents!" I squealed, giving them both hugs. I suddenly realized something very important concerning this matter. If both my parents were gods, then…

"I'm a goddess!"

Zeus nodded, and then spoke to me once again. "And we've come to make you Queen of the Gods. Do you, my dearest and favorite child, accept?"

I spoke calmly, "Yes."

A woman with stormy gray eyes, Athena, said, "Dear sister, you are far more intelligent than me, the mere Goddess of Wisdom."

A beautiful lady whose appearance continued to become more and more beautiful, Aphrodite, exclaimed, "Mary Sue, your beauty and loveliness greatly exceed mine."

A strong-looking man next to her, Ares, bellowed, "You are much stronger than me!"

Hermes, the god next to Athena, spoke, "Your speed and fleet-footedness are double that of Atalanta and I combined!"

Apollo cried out, "You know how to play all instruments perfectly and are the best singer ever to exist!"

All the gods continued pointing out the talents and abilities of me, and I just stood there, blushing slightly.

Finally, Hera, not mad at all, wrapped it up by saying, "You shall be a much better Queen than I was!"

Everybody applauded me and Zeus flashed us all to Olympus. His voice was heard clearly throughout all of Olympus!

"Hail the new Queen of the Gods, the amazingly beautiful and wondrous Queen Mary Sue!"

All bowed at my feet, but, blushing, I told them to stand up, and they did.

Suddenly, a demigod ran into the throne room, exclaiming at the top of his lungs, "TYPHON HAS ESCAPED!"

I instantly knew what to do and flashed us all in front of Typhon while the other gods panicked. The other gods tried to fight, but quickly lost.

Zeus pleaded, "Please save us all, the great Queen Mary Sue!"

I easily complied using my amazingly awesome powers to defeat the Monster. The gods could do nothing but watch with admiration shining in their eyes.

Before I sent him to Tartarus, he exclaimed, even though Typhon couldn't actually speak English, "I surrender, Queen Mary Sue! Forgive me, please! I give you my blessing!"

I quickly thought it over, before telling him, "I will spare you if you swear on the River Styx to serve me for the rest of eternity!"

Typhon didn't hesitate to say, "It would be a wonderful honor to serve you, Your Highness! I swear on the River Styx to serve Queen Mary Sue for eternity! Thank you ever so much for sparing me! Your mercy is most gracious!"

He bowed down repeatedly, continuing to exclaim, "Thank you! Thank you!"

Once I flashed everybody to Olympus, I was swarmed by hundreds of guys exclaiming, "Will you marry me?"

I politely said no to all of them, but told them that we could still be friends. They were sad that I didn't say yes, but were happy again when I told them that we could be friends.

However, one guy named Percy Jackson asked me, and it was love at first sight. I quickly said yes and gave him a hug.

I told him, "Now you're King of the Gods!"

A girl with honey blonde hair and stormy gray eyes started to storm up to him in an angry fashion, but faltered when she saw me.

Instead, she walked up to me, bowed, and spoke in a polite manner, "Your Highness, I'm Annabeth Chase. I was about to go and yell at my former boyfriend Percy, but then I saw it was you he proposed to. Now I won't because I am inferior to you, the amazing Queen, and can easily understand why he did so."

Annabeth walked away quickly afterwards. Percy was leaning in to give me a kiss…

_Brrriiinnng!_

Norma Jeffery woke up abruptly. She glared quickly at what woke her up from her amazing dream… and found her alarm clock. She sighed, getting out of her bed in the Hermes Cabin. Guess the dream wasn't real…

You see, Norma was a new undetermined camper at Camp Half-Blood. She had a crush on Percy Jackson, Savior of Olympus, and hated Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, with a burning passion. Considering appearances, Norma always felt that she was a great beauty, but that might just be due to her vanity. She had olive skin with platinum blonde hair. Her irises were a dark, murky brown and very dull, and her cheekbones and nose were rather prominent. Oh, and she's got a pair of thick glasses. In personality, she was a bit… ah, boy crazy. She judged by appearance a lot, and scowled at those she didn't like. She's mostly bitter and loved attention.

Norma went through the day with a scowl on her face. However, at the end of the day, she was claimed. Norma was expecting to be claimed by both Zeus and Artemis, where she would then be whisked away to Olympus, where Norma would be crowned Queen of the Gods. She desperately hoped that her godly parent wouldn't be some weird god such as Dionysus, or Aeolus. Especially Aeolus. Norma had eavesdropped on a fellow camper describing to his friend the god's appearance, and he did _not_ sound pretty as all. But there wasn't any god flashing in to tell her she was queen of the heavens. Guess who she was claimed by?

Aeolus.

Guess she wasn't Mary Sue, Queen of the Gods, after all.

**THE END.**

**Sorry about the bad ending; I wasn't sure as to how I should have ended the story.**


End file.
